cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trails Expantion
Trails Expantion is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 527 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Trails Expantion work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Trails Expantion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Trails Expantion allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Trails Expantion believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Trails Expantion will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. :http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=92726&Extended=1 Wars Trails Expantion has been in 2 wars 1 where he got attacked by someone who already was at war with 3 other nations it seems that the target thought that Trail was easy pickings for plundering and massacare but the attacker only attacked one time and only killed 13 soldiers while in the counter attack Trails Armed Forces (TAF) caused around 120 casualty's (soldiers only) and managed to put the nation in anarchy. after discussions with his alliance (IRON) Trail ceased attacks and altough he had the option to get repairs from the attacking nation (who had sent an official apology and a peace treaty which was the start of the discussions with his alliance) he declined feeling that not allot of damage was done to Trails Expantion and that cost of the damage wasn't that high. Officers that were in the discussions were Seargent major Stargazer Alchemist of Alpha, CO Suicidal Jedi and Sergeant President Justin of Alpha Squad The Second war was enganged in defence of an IRON member where IRON asked him to ready the troops and ship them to the attacker only 4 attacks were done and resulted in only 60 casualty's because the war was stopped before any major damage could be done with the reasons of that the attacking nation had declared peace on the IRON team member he attacked. The Third war was engaged in by mcxa attacking FAN with the rest of the WuT. IRON had and still has (at the time of writing this) a madp with MCXA some controversy was caused because the MADP wasn't officially announced. nonetheless Trails Expantion declared war on 3 targets all around 10-15k all them were ZI'ed at one point in the war with help from IRON. Goons and NPO also helping to attack trails expantion fan targets. Trails expantion lost over 200 infra but gained 400 through aid from IRON Trail isnt a warmonger, tech raider or war type though you couldn't say he is a pacifist either he will go to war if he has to. (to help a iron member or when he gets attacked himself) And unlike allot of IRON members he keeps his military strength at 50% of his total citizen count because he has learned that Protection and preparation are wonderful for prevention. Wars Trails Expantion has been in 1 Noob Raid (Joining member of IRON) - Empire War (IRON) - Fan War (IRON) - Unjust War (IRON) - GPA War (IRON) - No Vision War (IRON) Trails Expantion has at the time of writing this 20 nukes and has fired over 26 nukes and has taken 3 nukes (FAN, GOON, GPA war) Funds and info Iron has helped fund Trails Expantion with money and above all information. The information banks on the IRON forum have helped him greatly allong with CN know all Magoo who has almost a answer to every question about Trades, goverment types, religion types and whatnot. All this info has certainly helped Trails Expantion grow. All the money Trail has gotten he has sworn to pay that back to new members who were just like him when he started out. At the time of editing this Trails Expantion has given closesly to 150-200 million in aid Goverment Info The current goverment is a monarchy led by Trail. Before the people voted to be a monarchy it was a republic and before that a capatalist nation under rule by trail Goverment types implemented: - Monarchy (Curent active goverment) - Capitalist - Republic - many more in that order Religion Trails Expantion has been a long time standing Atheist nation Last religions: - None (Atheist start of Trail when it first started. though this was quickly changed after he heard requests from the people in his country several days after the founding of Trails Expantion) - Norse (1st election) - Judaism (2nd election) - Muslim (3rd election) - Records missing - Christian - Records missing - Atheism Contributions to other nations over 150 to 200 million in aid (mostly to iron) Tax The current tax rate is 30% altough the citizens would like a lower one this high tax rate means Trail can build and grow more then other nations with a lower tax rate the citizens know this but some would still like to have a lower tax rate.